While You Hid
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: Sasuke... I love you... I want to be with you... but there is a darkness within your heart... it grows ever larger while you lie in the sleep that has been cast over your mind since your brother betrayed you... maybe with a little luck i can wake you up, before your hatred consumes you.


While you hid Chapter1: **The one that loves you**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Hello and welcome to WYH this is your author SUBJECT-XVI and I am here to drive everyone of you bat shit crazy but until that time please enjoy this fanfic!**

**Eve: oh great! He's normal! It's the end of the fucking world! Run!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: FUCK YOU!  
**

**SUBJECT-XVI: anyway this is a femnarusasu fanfiction don't bitch and I won't send and angry lawyer after you! I OWN ABSOLUTELY FUCKING TUVLY NOTHING PRETAINING TO NARUTO OR ANY OF THE FRANCIES! Suing me is like suing a homeless person. I barely even own the crap on my back so don't even this about it.**

**Summery: I was born into suffering and pain. He was born to a family that loved him. But when the left him alone and in pain he became a shadow of his former self. Maybe with a little bit of luck I'll show him the light again! I just hope I'm not too late. THIS FANFICTION IS RATED M FOR LEMONS, EVENTUAL AND BRUTAL DEATH, LEMONS, LANGUAGE, LEMONS, LIMES, AND YES THAT'S RIGHT EVEN MORE LEMONS!**

**(STORY START! NATSUMI (Femnaru) POV! 1****st**** PERSON!)**

'Come on girl get a grip he's only a boy… granted he's pretty hot but he's a boy!' I thought to myself as my secret crush walked through the door to our classroom. I felt my face start to heat up and was actually glad for the first time in all twelve years that I had to wear my henge (Transformation) tag, mostly because it hid any blushes that I might have. I heard Hinata giggle behind me as Sasuke sat down next to me. She knew how I felt about him and took no mercy on me when we were away from other people and she could drop her mask as the shy girl with fainting problems that she usually wore. 'Hinata… I hate you!' I swore opening our psychic link (Which I created using a sealing technique that I created).

'Aw you know you love me!' she replied teasingly.

I just sighed and shook my head and forced a smile when I heard the two bitches that gave Kenochi bad names arguing and yelling as the ran towards the classroom. Honest to kami both of them couldn't ninja their way out of a paper bag! At least the other students actually tried! Those two are totally and utterly ridiculous! Well Ino was slightly better she would occasionally do pretty well. But Sakura? Dear kami! All that girl has going for her is her complete memorization of pointless information handed out by the academy. I raised myself and taught myself how to read and write and pretty much everything else that I know outside of what Sarutobi has taught me!

_**Sarutobi…**_ Now there's someone that I truly hate! He maybe Hokage and give off an aura of grandfatherly kindness… but that man was twisted! At first I'd been wrapped around his lies and I honestly believed that I would actually want that scum-sucking piece of shit as my grandfather! But that was before I stumbled on the truth!

One of the times I'd been hiding in his office after pulling a prank I found some papers… it been a letter… from someone named Jiraiya… the letter was asking how his stepson Naruto was doing, if he was doing okay with the amount of money that he was sending to his bank account, if he was happy living in the apartment building he'd bought for him, and if his seal was holding up well enough. Now generally I would have let all this information go and not even bother with it… however I was (at the time) the only boy named Naruto in the entire village, and I had never seen hide no hair of any money past the two hundred dollars monthly orphan pay (Which in itself was less then what most kids were getting) and I was living in a crappy apartment that charged me a hundred and fifty bucks a month. This apartment that I was supposed to be living in was actually supposed to be owned by me and whatever money I'd make from the apartment, was supposed to go to me! But I had none of that.

Now all this peeked my interest. But not as much as the second letter that was under it. This one was a document from one of the villagers. It asked if the Hokage would give permission for an attack on me in my CP (Crappy Apartment) in one month's time at twelve midnight the day of the Kyuubi carnival (My Birthday). And the most damning piece of evidence on that sheet alone was his signature signed at the bottom of the page granting permission.

Could this have been faked? Generally yes… However, Jiji's (What I used to call Sarutobi at the time) signature contained a seal inside it that would detonate if anyone except him used it (trust me I've tried to reproduce it). Well that all about ruined my day. But even then I didn't want to believe that my Jiji would ever do anything like. So I spent the next two or three month intercepting, reading, planting, and hiding messages that were going to the Hokages office. And each time that I intercepted something that had anything in it that remotely dealed with me (even reports of a prank I'd pulled); I would make a copy of to go over at home. As it turned out the messages were coded and it took me a bit but messages that were basically kill orders were disguised as produce sale rep. which I noticed by total accident when I started reading inconsistencies with thing that the village was able to produce. For instance none of the traders that come to and through the village seal fox style apparel other then on the day of the Kyuubi festival. Well that and the fact that the day that these goods were supposed to have arrived where days that I was attacked by a mob.

And that was only stuff that I'd found on the topic of myself. I also found out that Sarutobi was running a smuggling ring, a drug trafficking ring, was slave trading, and ordering anbu to kidnap children from other countries to turn into either sex slaves or just straight out slaves! Children!

'Nati-Chan! Calm down! Stop thinking about that!' Hinata yelled breaking in on my thoughts and cutting my line of thinking before I started to release my KI (Killing Intent) on my inexperienced classmates.

'Sorry… thanks Hinata!'

'Your welcome just make sure it doesn't happen again! We don't want another instance like we did when we found out about the Kyuubi! We were lucky that we were playing in that training scroll that you invented otherwise Kohona wouldn't be standing.'

'Yeah I know…'

'Opps here comes tweedal Dee and tweedal dumb!' (Hinata's nick name for Sakura and Ino)

"Naruto-Baka! Get out of my chair! I want to sit next to Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screeched much like a Holler monkey.

"Okay Sakura-Chan!" I shouted adopting a scratch boy voice. (And speaking of boys/girls I found out that I was actually a girl when I found out about a seal on my left shoulder when I was six. Which I destroyed about two years later after learning everything I could while being sneaky as to not let anyone know that I was interested in Sealing. I don't know why but I wanted to keep that secret.) And moved to a seat in front of Sasuke.

"Though I don't see why you want to sit next to him Sakura-Chan! He doesn't look different from anyone else here!" I said crouching on Sasuke's desk and squinting at him as if trying to figure out what made him supposedly better then the rest of us.

It wasn't like the other girl's had a reason for actually liking Sasuke like I did. My reason for lov- liking him was because of what I saw him doing two years ago when I was in my real form (Plus some added features and changes to my hair color) to hide from a mob on my birthday. Long story short I found him treating and taking care of a wounded fox kit. The gentleness and care he took with that was something that not many people would give. I didn't care about his money then, I certainly don't care about it now. I just want to see Sasuke smile like that again. To have no barriers up. A real smile… That was when I started to lov-like Sasuke (I was eight and it been two month since I'd gotten the seal off).

"WAH!" I shouted in surprise when someone bumped into me from behind causing me to fall into Sasuke's lap… and onto his lips…

'Don't you dare faint Nati-Chan!' Hinata shouted keeping me from enjoying my situation and giving into kissing Sasuke and breaking my carefully constructed male disguise. Instead I leapt of Sasuke and started spitting and sputtering in disgust.

"OH NARUTO-BAKA!" the fangirls (All eighteen of them) said at the same time leaking and impressive amount of KI at me. "YOU'RE DEAD FOR STEALING SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS FROM ME!" they shouted and charged me chasing me around the room and then beating me into a bloody pulp once they'd caught me.

"Ow…"

"**ALRIGHT SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!**" Iruka-Aniki shouted coming into the room shortly after I'd popped back up and gotten (read dragged myself) back into my chair. "Naruto you look like shit." He stated biting his life to keep from calling me Imouto. He was only one of the few people in the entire village that knew my secret. The other few were some crazy snake lady, Shikamaru, Shino, and oddly enough Kiba's dog (But not Kiba himself) Akumaru. These were the only people inside of the village who knew about me. Outside of it now that is a different story. The one's outside the village would be Itachi and his partner (Fish face), and Orochimaru. Now should I be concerned that three A-rank shinobi knew my secret? Well usually I would be royally screwed up a creek without a paddle. However, why would a girl fear her older brothers?

'Ugh! This is sooooooooooooo booorrringggg!' I commented to Hinata.

'Well what you gonna do this is an important lesson and the graduation is tomorrow. The important one that you can't fail like all the other times so that you could wait for me.'

'Ugh! Oh! I know what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna go paint the Hokage Monument! See ya! Bye! Bye!' I told Hinata and used my super stealthy skills to escape the boredom that is my big brother's rants.

**(ABOUT AN HOUR LATER)**

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO VIIIIILLLLLLAAAAAGGGGGGGGEEEE PPPPEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEE! WHY DON'T YOU IGNORAMOUSES CHECK OUT YOUR OH! SO! PRESCIOUS! MONUMENT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs from on top of my latest and greatest creation.

"**NNNNNNNAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO!"** the chuunin, Jounin, and probable anbu shouted and started to swarm my position like a bunch of angry bees. Cackling like a witch I jumped off the monument, and hit the ground running. Speaking of that!

**(Play all stars!)**

"YA CAN'T CATCH ME MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted and lead my pursuers on a wild goose chase all over the village. Taking great pride as the villages best and brightest continuously fell for my spring traps, false roofs, and my all time favorite the glitter cannon.

"AND YOU ALL CALL YOURSELVES NINJA? YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH A FUCKING ACADEMY STUDENT! WHOA!" I shouted dodging a kunai that was aimed for my legs. "BEST AND BRIGHTEST MY ASS! COME ON BOYS! YOU GOTTA TRY HARDER!" I yelled back again avoiding their traps. "Hi old man!" I yelled dashing through the Hokage tower.

"WHAT'S GOING ON GUYS! YOU'RE FAILING MISSERABLY!" I informed the ninja before dashing a round a corner and pulling up my escape trick which was a sheet painted to look like a piece of fence. "Hehe! Too easy!" I snorted taking off my cover once the ninja were gone. But then… why did I suddenly feel very small?

"Naruuuuutttttooooo-chan…" oh that's why… **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DITCHING MY CLASS!"**

"Uh… hi Iruka-Sensei! I was just-!" I started but then tried to run. Only to be caught before I could even put my foot down.

I couldn't do anything except hang limply as Aniki dragged me back towards the academy.

'He got you again?' Hinata asked redundantly when I was dragged back into class.

'Gee obvious much!' that got Hinata giggling like a schoolgirl… if only on the inside.

"Since Naruto there decided to going on his little adventure we will be reviewing Henge's!"

'Oh no… Nati-Chan don't-!' began Hinata when she realized what I was going to do once my turn was up.

'TOO LATE!'

"OKAY HERE I GO! SEXY NO JUTSU!" I shouted using one of my self made advanced Henges to turn into a rather… well endowed woman, butt naked with only a couple of cloud to cover my girly bits. Well needless to say that got quite a few guys to blow out with nose bleeds… as well as a couple of girls (Sakura and Ino included) huh! Well ain't that a cowinkidink!

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" shouted Sakura blushing and slamming her fist into my head once I'd dropped the henge (Mostly so that I wouldn't give everyone a free show).

Noticeable the only guy in the room who didn't get a nose bleed was Sasuke… however… he was sporting a noticeable large boner… that's when I noticed the almost invisible tips of something white stuffed up his nose.

'Good! He's not gay!' I stated satisfied. (I started to have my doubts you know with him ignoring ever single woman in the village thing he's got going I was starting fear he'd gone gay)

**(NIGHT TIME REST OF THE DAY WAS CANNONED AND I AM TOO DAMN LAZY TO WRITE THE REST!)**

'Ugh! Tomorrow is the day of the test… what the hell are we going to do if we're not on the same team?' I asked a little frustrated I didn't want to be on a different team the Hinata, our fighting styles fit so well together but I couldn't do shit without alerting the old man that I was better then I let on to be.

'I don't know Natsumi… I really don't know… well all we can do is hope. Good night sleep tight!'

'Don't let the perverts bite!' I replied happily before turning over in bed and closing our telepathic link. Tomorrow is going to be fuuuuunnnnnnnn!

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT IS THE END PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THE WAY OUT! BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL STALK YOU! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
